


Peace Found

by heroofkoridai (WonderAvian)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I like rhyming things, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/heroofkoridai
Summary: You have a lot on your shoulders; you deserve more kindness than you've been shown. Fly now towards the heavens, away from everything cruel we've known.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Peace Found

My name is Wind  
And when it's night  
And all my friends  
Are sleeping tight

I draw my sword  
I stay up late  
So that their breath  
May not abate

Darkness vanquished  
All evil slain  
I still fear  
They will rise again

I keep my eyes  
Open wide  
To protect my friends  
Till morning light

I hope their dreams  
Are always sweet  
So their demons  
May never weep

I have seen  
Haunted dreams  
And waved away  
Mournful streams

I hear whispers  
In my ear  
The Goddess song  
Stays my fear

Now it's time  
For me to go  
I hope for peace  
That they'll know

I wish for them  
All the best  
I'm a ghost now  
In the end

My time is over  
The last to laugh  
Tears like stories  
Told by stained glass

I guide spirits  
Our battles won  
Forever rest  
Our journey done

By this circle  
Is where I'll lay  
Now dawn is here  
I face the day

I feel the light  
Catch my blind eye  
I float away  
Into the sky

I want to see  
My sister's smile  
Just one last time  
Shine for a while

Now my duty  
Has been done  
I find eternity  
By morning sun.


End file.
